A PCM device, in which a plurality of plate bodies are in contact with one another and have a wave structure each, is known from DE 10 2009 034 655 A1. Mutually adjacent plate bodies are aligned with one another in this case such that their wave structures extend in parallel to each other. The waves of the wave structure of one plate body in the area of wave troughs can touch each other as a result linearly in the area of the wave crests of the waves of the wave structure of the other plate body. The plate bodies can be tightly fastened to one another, e.g., by means of welded seams, along these linear contact sites. As a result, a plurality of duct-shaped storage spaces, which are arranged next to each other and can be filled with heat storage material each, can be formed between two adjacent plate bodies.
A phase change material is preferably used as the heat storage material in a PCM device in order to make it possible to storage a comparatively large amount of heat latently in the range of the phase change temperature. There usually is a change in the volume of the heat storage material during phase change. This material usually expands during the melting of the heat storage material. There is now a risk of damage to the PCM device. For example, it shall be ensured that the heat supply does not take place during the melting of the heat storage material such that an area of the heat storage material will melt first, which is enclosed by the still solid heat storage material melting later or that the expansion of this material is blocked. Depending on the configuration of the PCM device, the respective installation situation must therefore be taken into account.
It is known, in principle, from DE 10 2009 034 654 A1 that additional storage volume is made available within the PCM device for the heat storage material, so that a sufficient volume is available for the expansion of the heat storage material.